


the art of surprise

by wordsmithie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but there's also steam, fluff and steam name a more iconic duo, it's fluff town aka your favourite destination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithie/pseuds/wordsmithie
Summary: Harry looked up, his eyes landing on Cisco. His mouth opened to let the pencil fall out of his mouth and into his fingers.Well. That had been a little too smooth. Cisco wondered if it was on purpose. Who the hell was so casually seductive?
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	the art of surprise

It was a very conveniently-timed weekend. It was the weekend when almost everyone in Team Flash was away. Caitlin was on some retreat - “Doctors and Sticking to Your Borders: For Building Boundaries Between Work and Life” she’d said - and Barry and Iris were planning a romantic weekend away. 

That left only Cisco and Harry at S.T.A.R. Labs, as it always was in the weekend. Harry, because he didn’t really go out much and, as far as the Earth-1 public was concerned, he was still a repulsive criminal; and Cisco, because he’d never really learned to maintain a healthy work-life balance. 

He managed to convince himself that this was because his work was his life, and also because he’d subconsciously started spending more time at the lab to keep Harry company (“It’s _sad_ ,” he’d explained to Barry, “the way his world is basically confined to the lab when he is on our earth”). Not that it was an obligation, because if he was going to be fully honest, which he certainly wasn’t going to be, at least not anytime soon, he also enjoyed Harry’s company, was drawn to it, the way a plant reached for the sun. 

Cisco gagged as he pulled up to S.T.A.R. Labs. No, that analogy had to go. 

When he walked into the workroom it was to see Harry bent over the table, a pencil caught between his teeth, tinkering with something. Again. As much as Cisco had become fond of the sight, he had no choice but to disrupt it. 

“Harry! Let’s go.” 

Harry looked up, his eyes landing on Cisco. His mouth opened to let the pencil fall out of his mouth and into his fingers.

Well. That had been a little too smooth. Cisco wondered if it was on purpose. Who the hell was so casually seductive? 

“Go?” Harry rasped. “Go where?”

Cisco cleared his throat. “Go to Lo-” he began, before freezing. “No. No, no, I’m not telling you. The whole point is it’s a surprise.” 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. “Surprise?” He leaned back in his chair. “You’re being intriguing, Ramon.” 

Enough time had passed now for Harry to not try and eviscerate Cisco every chance he could get. Only a few months ago the response would have been far less mild; an eye roll, perhaps a sneer of the lips, an acidic question as to why Harry might enjoy a surprise from Cisco. 

“That’s not like you, Ramon. Usually you have all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. If the bull was high on noxious fumes.” 

Cisco’s expression was flat. OK, well, Harry hadn’t changed completely but Cisco felt it was still an improvement. 

“Come on, you dick. Get your jacket and let’s go.”

“You’ve forgotten one thing, Ramon,” Harry remarked, sitting back in his chair and looking very much like someone who was not going to move any time soon. “I still have this face,” he said, looking impassive and pointing at himself.

Cisco put up a finger. “I know. _But_ where we’re going it won’t make a difference.”

Harry tilted his head as if to say “Really?” and leaned over on his elbows, narrowing his eyes at Cisco. 

Cisco blinked and licked his lips. The squinting smoulder, God, it was so hard to look away from the squinting smoulder. Harry seemed to lay it on thick when no one else was around, though, of course, that could’ve entirely been Cisco’s over-active imagination. 

“Yes, come on already,” he said, trying not to grit his teeth.

Harry held Cisco’s gaze for another unnerving second before standing up. “Alright then, I’ll play along,” he said, and leaned back to grab his jacket.

“Yes!” Cisco cheered, punching his fists in the air. And Harry could consider himself the king of subtlety but Cisco didn’t miss the smile that Harry hid against his shoulder as he pulled on his jacket.

* * *

The car ride was relatively quiet. Cisco had thought Harry would attack him with a string of questions but Harry seemed content to sit there in silence, occasionally drumming his fingers on his knees to the Hall and Oates album Cisco had playing. 

In about thirty minutes or so he’d fallen asleep. Cisco decided not to take offense at that. Harry usually kept ungodly hours anyway, and besides it was a long drive. The man might as well get some sleep. 

When Cisco finally pulled up the drive, trees dripping with fiery red leaves lining their slow ascent, the wheels’ loud crunching of the gravel made Harry stir from his sleep. 

“Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty,” Cisco said with extra cheer because he knew the moniker would irritate Harry. 

“I wasn’t asleep for that long.” Harry’s voice, which was raspy enough normally, had managed to stupidly double in its raspy quality. Strangely, it made the back of Cisco’s neck tingle. 

“Ah, so it’s not the ‘Beauty’ part that you object to,” Cisco said, rolling up the windows. “It’s the ‘Sleeping’ part.”

“I wasn’t going to waste time trying to argue against the truth, Ramon,” Harry said, turning to look Cisco dead on, and he was - yup, the jerk was definitely smouldering, Cisco thought indignantly. _Does he do that subconsciously?_

Harry gave a slow wink and Cisco realised two things: 1) no, that was not subconscious, and 2) Harry Wells had the ability to affect strange parts of Cisco’s body, because now it was the back of Cisco’s _knees_ that were prickling.

“OK,” Cisco said roughly, yanking at the key to turn off the ignition. “Enough with your smooth jazz. Come help me with the stuff.”

Harry chuckled and climbed out. They carted a couple of bags and a picnic basket - “You remembering to feed me, Ramon? Careful, I might read more into this than I should,” Harry rasped, making Cisco’s heart do staccato bumps - and made their way up the narrow tree-lined path to the cabin’s front door. 

“You were hiding a cabin up your sleeves all this time?” Harry asked, as Cisco dropped his bags and pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock the front door. 

Cisco snorted. “Yeah, I just happen to have bits of property under my name dotted throughout the city.” The key seemed to stick, so he gave it a good wiggle. “Nah, this is the famous West Holiday Home. Joe let me borrow it for the weekend.” With one more shove, the door gave way. 

“Voila!” Cisco walked in to hold the door wide open for Harry. “Enter freely of your own will,” he said in a halting, over-the-top-accent that sounded like a hybrid of German, Russian, and God knew what else, “and leave some of the happiness you bring.”

Harry scoffed as he stepped over the threshold. “Is that meant to be from Coppola’s _Dracula_? I don’t think there’s anyone who could possibly look less like Dracula,” he dead-panned, gazing down at Cisco. “Especially when they have such a grin pasted on their face.”

“I’m just excited! Besides, it’s not Coppola’s _Dracula_ , it’s _Bram Stoker’s Dracula_ ,” Cisco said, shoving Harry and his eye-rolling out of the way so he could grab the bags he’d dropped at the doorstep. “Also,” he huffed, as he dragged the whole lot in and slammed the door shut. “You know what they say. Don’t judge a book by its cover.” 

“Ah, so you’re actually a nefarious prince of the night,” Harry said, his mouth doing the scrunched up thing it did when he was trying to look superior (except, annoyingly, there was no trying about it, Harry _always_ managed to look superior when he wanted to. If Cisco were to do it, he suspected he’d just look like someone trying to imitate an Instagram pout), “and you’ve brought me here to debauch me?” 

The gears in Cisco’s brain came to a screeching halt. “What?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing,” Harry said blithely, widening his eyes with practiced innocence.

No, no. Nope, Cisco had definitely heard that, right? He hadn’t imagined it? He really ought to confront Harry about it, but his face already felt like it was trying to rival the sun, and he could just barely look Harry in the eye so he might have to do that later, when he could summon more courage.

“So, what _are_ we doing here, Ramon?” Harry’s tone was far more brusque now. “I believe I’ve been as patient as I can be.”

Cisco jumped a little, brought back to the reality of why they were there. “OK, yes,” he said, holding up his hands. “You’ve been amazing. I thought I’d have to put with way more nagging on the way here.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Get to the point, Ramon,” he threatened in a stretched out, sing-song rasp, dropping the bags to plant his hands on his hips. 

“OK, you’re doing that threatening looming thing you do which means you’re irritated which - fair,” Cisco conceded with a tilt of his head. “But there’s just one more step. Or, actually, more than one - all these steps, actually.” Cisco swivelled on his heels to shoot double finger guns at the staircase behind him. 

Harry sighed. “Alright, let’s go, then.”

“Wait, wait, wait. We still need these!” Cisco scrambled for the picnic basket and the bags, and turned to Harry with a grin. “Alright, _now_ we can go.”

Harry bent over to grab one of the bags with a dry smile. “Hand it over, Buttercup.”

* * *

“I thought we _weren’t_ here so that you could debauch me,” Harry mused as Cisco opened the door to what looked like the master bedroom. 

“I knew it!” Cisco swerved, jabbing a finger in Harry’s direction. “I _knew_ that was what you’d said.”

Harry broke out into reluctant laughter at Cisco’s obvious triumph. “So, am I right?” He stepped forward, lifting an eyebrow. 

Cisco’s victorious grin sputtered away at Harry’s looming proximity. 

“Oh…ah... uh, no,” he floundered, moving back, face only growing warmer as Harry’s knowing smile only grew more pronounced. Cisco turned away from Harry, quickly realising that this was the only way to make sure his brain didn’t short-circuit. 

“I chose this room because it has the best view AND -” with great flourish he tugged at the floor-length curtains to reveal large French doors that opened out onto - “a balcony.” A riot of fall foliage spanned the breadth and height of the French doors behind Cisco. 

“And why…,” Harry pondered, slowly stepping forward, “would we need that?”

“Come on, come on.” Cisco opened the French doors, and hurried over to Harry, previous shyness having evaporated and pulled him out onto the balcony. 

“Here,” Cisco urged. “Sit down.” He pushed Harry down onto the bench outside. 

“Ramon,” Harry interjected, blinking up at him, his eyes a clear blue behind his glasses, “if you think I’m going to sit here in the cold -” 

“Ah, but that is why I brought supplies.” He dashed back into the room and reappeared with the bags and the picnic basket. 

While Harry watched with concealed curiosity and unconcealed impatience, Cisco dug around in the bag before pulling out a woolen black scarf and, as if with practiced familiarity, turned and looped it around Harry’s neck. 

It was only then that Cisco realised what he’d done and slowly lowered his arm, his fingers letting the trailing fabric fall from his fingers. Harry had gone impossibly still, and Cisco’s mouth had gone impossibly dry. He licked his lips and Harry’s eyes flickered down to rest on them before catching Cisco’s eyes again. 

“And,” Cisco continued faintly, moving back with caution. He flipped open the picnic basket lid and pulled out a flask. “I brought hot chocolate.”

“Seems like you’ve thought of everything,” Harry murmured, dipping his chin into the folds of the scarf. 

Cisco focused on finding cups and pouring out the steaming liquid. 

“Here you go.” His voice was muted as he held out the cup. Harry took it gingerly, his fingers not touching Cisco’s. 

Cisco poured himself a cup, too. The air around them had turned strange. He took a seat beside Harry, feeling as if his body was not his own. He took a sip of the drink and didn’t even register the taste. 

“So, what’s the final clue, Ramon? Why are we here in this cabin, on this balcony?”

Cisco quickly gulped down his next sip, spurred into action. “Mm! We need these.” He placed his cup between him and Harry, and turned to rummage in one of the bags once more. He pulled out two pairs of binoculars and held one out to Harry, trying to tamp down a grin that was threatening to split across his face. 

Harry looked down at the binoculars, nonplussed. He looked up. “I’m begging you, _please_ elaborate.”

“We’re gonna need these,” Cisco went on, “you know, for leaf peeping.”

Harry blinked at him, once, twice. His lips did that pursing thing they were prone to do when he was about to go on one of his let-me-point-out-how-much-smarter-than-you-I-am tirades, except it didn’t happen, and instead he sucked his teeth before his lips loosened, then stretched out in a slow grin, his tongue swiping his lower lip, and then he was chuckling, the sound rumbling from his chest, and then he was laughing - actually, properly laughing, unrestrained, head thrown back, shoulders shaking. All that good stuff that Cisco loved on him and so rarely saw. 

Cisco could only sit there and grin. The lines around Harry’s eyes had deepened, and his mouth, which was always so terse and closed, was carefree and stretched in a wide smile. 

“You ridiculous...impossible man,” Harry gasped between huffs of laughter. 

“I mean, with there being so few things that you aren’t able to suck the fun out of, I figured we should take every advantage of what’s left, you know?” Cisco quipped. 

Harry was shaking his head, but his lips were scrunched up in a wry smile. “I would say I can’t believe you,” he murmured, amusement making his voice raspy in altogether new ways, “except...I can.”

Cisco held the smile, transfixed by the way Harry’s eyes pierced him through the lenses of his glasses. The man was always intense but - hell, he seemed to breathe intensity but there were times, like now, when the focus of Harry’s eyes seemed to fill Cisco’s being with an unnameable, breath-stealing something that left his mind and body with capacity for nothing but Harry. Which was crazy. ‘Cause he was starting to sound like a man in lo- 

Nope. Nope, he wasn’t going to go there. 

“So?” God, had his voice cracked? He held up the binoculars. “Shall we?” And he turned the binoculars to his eyes with far more conviction than leaf peeping warranted. Cisco stared unseeingly through the lens, his entire being waiting for Harry to stop looking at him and free him from this - whatever it was. 

“You know, leaf peeping requires a lot of silent contemplation,” Harry said, his head still turned towards Cisco. _Why_ was he still looking at him? “I don’t think I’ll be able to manage that with you here.”

OK, so they were back to mean Harry. That Cisco could handle. The devil you knew and all that. He turned to face Harry, sliding a leg onto the bench. 

“Look, I wasn’t even _talking_ , alright? In fact, I was doing the _silent contemplation_ ,” Cisco said scornfully, mocking Harry’s choice of words.

Weirdly, Harry’s only reaction was to laugh. Laugh in a breathy, head-shaking, you’re-an-idiot kind of way. He placed the binoculars on the bench behind him. 

“You ridiculous, _idiotic_ man.” Yup, mean Harry was back to say. Cisco simply shook his head, half relieved and half...not. 

“ _I’m_ idiotic? You’re the one who-” he stopped, puzzled, as Harry picked up his cup of hot chocolate and bent to put it down by the bag, well away from his feet. 

“Wouldn’t want to spill that,” he said as he straightened and winked at Cisco. Cisco blamed the wink for his inability to say anything as Harry reached around him to pluck Cisco’s cup, as well, and placed that next to its companion.

This time when Harry straightened, Cisco could see that look in his eyes was back. The look that pinned Cisco to the spot. 

“We won’t be needing this,” Harry murmured. He took the binoculars that were sitting in Cisco’s loose fingers and put them down as well. 

“We won’t?” Cisco echoed faintly. Harry’s eyes found him once more. His left hand gripped Cisco’s chin and the suddenness of the act, and the closeness of Harry killed all activity in Cisco’s brain.

“You’re an idiot,” Harry rasped, lips mere inches from Cisco’s, his eyes, keen and hawk-like on Cisco, “because you don’t seem to realise that you’re the reason I can’t focus on anything else.” 

And while his words had seemed calm and controlled, the kiss that followed them was not. His lips were demanding, and his breath searing. It seemed an angry, punishing kiss and the onslaught made Cisco tilt his head back, and Harry only followed, closing the distance between them. His hand let go of Cisco’s chin to rest on the arm of the bench. His other hand was in Cisco’s hair, fingers threading through the strands, gently gripping the roots to tug Cisco’s head back. 

“This is…,” Cisco murmured mindlessly against the heat of Harry’s mouth. He’d been about to say “crazy,” but Harry’s kisses had stopped him. Harry seemed intent on devouring him. 

“Not what you expected?” Harry growled into Cisco’s mouth. 

Cisco nodded, because that was also true. The tiny frisson that movement created of their lips breaking and touching and breaking dislodged something in Cisco’s chest. There was an intimacy and a familiarity to it that kindled something inside him. 

Harry laughed, the sound of it a little cynical. “Me, either,” he muttered, before taking Cisco’s lips again, as if they had always been his to take. And they were really, as far as Cisco was concerned they had always been Harry’s for the taking, if only he’d asked - except, of course, Cisco hadn’t told him that, and Harry hadn’t really asked. He’d just taken. 

So typical of the jerk, Cisco thought, a dazed smile on his lips as Harry’s attention moved to his throat. Harry grunted in disapproval and it was only when he shifted that Cisco realised how uncomfortable their current position was. Harry climbed onto the bench, crawling over Cisco. 

“Much better,” Harry murmured, pushing Cisco down onto the cushions and moving over him. 

“You kiss like you’re on a mission,” Cisco couldn’t help noting. 

Harry paused, looking at Cisco with a single, lifted brow. “I am,” he said, and the heat in his gaze made Cisco grateful that he wasn’t standing as the bones in his legs suddenly felt a lot less solid. 

Harry’s thumb brushed across Cisco’s lower lip before it was replaced with Harry’s tongue. Cisco could only arch against Harry, his fingers gripping Harry’s jacket. He drank in the man’s kisses, drowning in the heady sensation of tasting kisses that he’d hardly dared to dream about. 

Speaking of dreams - Cisco lifted a hand to Harry’s hair, his fingers sinking into the curls. He massaged Harry’s scalp, his thumb brushing across Harry’s forehead. 

Harry groaned, then laughed. “How is it you affect me like this?” he asked the question in a panting whisper against Cisco’s earlobe before nibbling it. 

Cisco could only smile in blissful triumph. It served him right. And then Cisco’s smile faltered, because Harry’s hand was roving under Cisco’s jacket, his fingers pulling impatiently at Cisco’s hoodie, and then the shirt underneath. 

“Why do you have so many layers on?” Harry grumbled, frowning darkly over his glasses. 

“It’s _cold, Harry,_ ” Cisco objected, waving a hand at the general fall-ness of the world around them. 

“Mm,” Harry grunted, his attention already diverted, and now he was biting and sucking at Cisco’s throat, and, God, he had to stop this. 

“Wait,” Cisco croaked, even as his body urged him to do the opposite. But he couldn’t. They couldn’t… “Wait, wait, wait.” He pushed at Harry’s chest, and Harry finally ceased his attack on Cisco’s throat and looked up, hair rumpled, irritation mixed in with the slightly dazed look in his eyes. 

God, had he done that? Cisco swallowed. Harry looked like he had only one thought in mind. 

“I...can’t.”

Harry’s gaze refocused, and he lifted the eyebrow. The stupid, infernal, superior eyebrow, which, arched as it was under the mess of his recently mussed hair only made Cisco want to pull the man’s face to his and kiss him some more. 

“I didn’t… bring anything,” Cisco added by way of explanation. 

Harry stared at him for several moments before turning away to squint at the trees that loomed over the balcony. His tongue slipped out, running across his bottom lip in a slow swipe, before he turned to focus on Cisco. 

“You didn’t bring condoms, but you remembered to bring hot chocolate?”

“I didn’t think we were going to - ! I didn’t think this would happen!” It was hard to summon outrage when you were on your back, trapped under a very belligerent, aroused - definitely aroused, Cisco thought with a swallow - and glaring Harry Wells. 

“Rookie mistake, Ramon,” Harry growled. 

“What! I told you, this wasn’t on the agenda. I don’t make a habit of seducing people in remote holiday homes, do you?” 

Harry simply pinned him with a heavy, unblinking look. 

“No,” Cisco objected, “don’t answer that. Look, I - I’m sorry, alright. I didn’t thi - I honestly didn’t think this would happen. Up until a few minutes ago, I didn’t even think you _wanted_ me in that way.” 

“What way?” Harry asked, voice hard, and eyes dark as he ground his hips against Cisco’s with cruel deliberation. 

“Oh, God,” Cisco gasped. “That’s - that wasn’t fair.”

“Wasn’t it?” Harry’s eyes were unreadable as his thumb stroked Cisco’s temple, something shifting in the air. His fingers moved down the curve of Cisco’s ear, caressed Cisco’s cheek, his fingers as soft as the look in his eyes was hard. Cisco could only stare up at him in confusion. 

With a sigh, Harry shifted, pushing himself up so that they didn’t come into contact again. He stood and turned away from Cisco, taking a few steps closer to the balcony railing, his hands on his hips. 

Cisco sat up slowly, swinging his legs off the bench, warily eyeing the other man’s back. Harry turned, walking back to the bench and bending to pick up the cups of hot chocolate. He handed Cisco’s to him. Cisco blinked up into Harry’s clear-eyed gaze before taking the cup. Harry sat down next to him wordlessly. Cisco brought the cup to his lips. It wasn’t really hot chocolate anymore. It was lukewarm chocolate. He looked up to see Harry watching him. 

“What?” He wiped at his mouth, trying to get rid of any wayward beverage moustaches. 

Harry looked away with a huff of laughter before turning to face Cisco. 

“You’re an idiot for thinking I don’t want you, Cisco Ramon.”

Cisco blinked at Harry, once, twice, before a smile broke out across his lips. 

Harry held his gaze, his own mouth quirking up slightly. “Never thought I’d see the day when you’d smile like that after I called you an idiot.” 

Cisco narrowed his eyes at him though he was still smiling. “I think this is kind of an exception, _Harry_.”

Harry only chuckled. He held up the binoculars. “Not that I’m not touched by you organising this thing, but leaf peeping is going to be rather anticlimactic now, don’t you think? Quite literally,” he enunciated, lifting a suggestive eyebrow at Cisco. 

“You’re an idiot,” Cisco said valiantly through his blush. “But in this case, an accurate idiot.”

“How about a rain check?” Harry asked, his eyes holding Cisco’s with a gravity that belied the topic of conversation. 

“Yeah,” Cisco murmured, feeling something like warm elation suffusing his insides. “That sounds like a good plan.” 

* * *

What was it that they said about plans and mice and men? There was no exception with this one. All of Harry’s plans to kiss Cisco senselessly were being thwarted.

It was one of those periods when Central City was suddenly besieged by every meta and their dog. Harry had barely had time to even think about continuing what he’d started at the cabin. Which wasn’t to say that he hadn’t. He most definitely, most annoyingly had. At the most inopportune, should-be-thinking-about-how-to-dismantle-this-meta’s-state-of-the-art-armour-and-not-about-the-fascinating-curve-of-Cisco’s-lips moments. 

It was a little difficult to be in the same room that Cisco was (or had been, or was going to be) in, and not be reminded of the maddening way he’d tasted, or the frighteningly familiar way he’d slotted under Harry, as if he’d been designed specially for that reason. 

What was even more annoying was that he didn’t even have the luxury of giving these thoughts the attention they deserved. 

For instance, like right now. Harry crouched, shooting at the meta’s helmet and dislodging it. Barry zoomed in, incapacitating her in a few seconds, and then in another two seconds both of them had vanished. No doubt Barry would be making sure she was safely secured in the particle accelerator. 

Cisco and Caitlin jogged in, both wide-eyed and wild-haired. 

“Are you alright?” Caitlin gasped. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry waved away her concern, not missing the way Cisco’s eyes appraised him in a worried assessment for any meta-inflicted damage. He mentally shrugged away the feeling of obscene happiness that Cisco’s attention triggered in him. 

“Look at this - it’s the chip from her helmet that made her impervious to Barry’s attacks.” He tossed it to Cisco’s waiting hands. 

This was one of the things that had surprised him at the start, when he’d first stumbled into Cisco’s world. Their easy choreography had taken Harry by surprise. It had been too easy, startlingly easy to be around and with Cisco. 

It was almost breathtaking, that slow settling into familiarity, that slow settling into what would eventually be intimacy. Because it _was_ a form of intimacy, Harry was beginning to learn, the way their thinking joined up, the way they orbited each other’s lives, circled each other’s bubbles, their interactions a spontaneous choreography. Even when arguing there was a rhythm to it that gave it an addictive high that had Harry picking fights for no reason at times. 

And now - now all that orbiting could only result in collision. But that collision was not going to be a reality anytime soon, Harry thought darkly as he watched Cisco and Caitlin running the chip through their programming. 

Not unless Harry took things into his own hands. 

* * *

“These better be right,” Cisco said, as he entered the coordinates that Harry had rattled off. 

“They are, Ramon,” Harry rasped, shifting the car into gear and revving out of the S.T.A.R. Labs' parking lot. “Just make sure you’ve got the gear we need.” 

“They’re there, alright,”Cisco said, yanking open the bag anyway to check that the goggles and their newest laser shooter were tucked in there. “We got this. This meta will have no idea what hit them.”

Surprise was of the utmost importance, after all. They left Central City, traveling past the suburbs and stretches of rural farmland. 

“Hm, a bit remote, isn’t it?” Cisco murmured. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a hermit meta.”

Harry only grunted in response. 

When they finally pulled up to a modest looking cottage huddling under overgrown trees, Cisco whistled low in appreciation. 

“Damn, that meta lifestyle is something else!” 

Harry couldn’t help it when his mouth quirked up in a small smile. He’d been fairly certain that he’d picked a location that Cisco would like, but it was nice to have the confirmation. 

As Cisco struggled with the laser gun in the duffle bag, Harry quickly removed the supplies from the boot before heading to the front door of the cottage. He unlocked it and deposited the bags in the front hallway. He turned to see Cisco standing there with his mouth open. 

“What are you doing?” Cisco hissed, furtively looking around. “You’re just barging in? What if they’d heard you? Did you consider that there might be _cameras?_ Where’d you even get that key?” His voice ascended to higher pitches of panic with each question. 

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Cisco by the lapel of his jacket to pull him inside. He kicked the door shut, holding a steadying arm around Cisco’s waist as the boy stumbled in, eyes wide in alarm. 

Harry pushed at Cisco’s torso until he was flush with the wall behind him. 

“There’s no meta, you idiot,” Harry scoffed, before pressing his lips to Cisco, groaning at the spectacular relief of living what he had only imagined for the last few weeks. Cisco, after being frozen in surprise, seemed to yield underneath him, head tilting back to accommodate Harry’s lips, his hand letting go of the duffle bag to rest on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Cisco’s. His breath was embarrassingly rough and his glasses were getting fogged up but, somehow, he didn’t care. 

“So, ah…,” Cisco attempted, then cleared his throat. “We’re not here for the meta.”

Harry shook his head, his nose nuzzling Cisco’s. Cisco sighed, unthinkingly blissful, and it made Harry’s chest twinge. Cisco’s other hand was at Harry’s chest, fingers lightly bunching his shirt. He looked up at Harry, a smile teasing his lips. 

“Then...are we here for some leaf-peeping?” 

Harry chuckled and leaned in to taste the grin that stretched across Cisco’s face. He licked his lips, took in the heat of Cisco’s mouth. 

“Forget leaf peeping,” he grumbled, pulling away to look at Cisco, capturing Cisco’s chin in his hands. He allowed himself a few moments to indulge in Cisco’s features, the dark eyes watching him quietly, the too-wide mouth, now reddened and bruised from Harry’s kisses, somehow only looking even more inviting than usual. 

Cisco bit his lips, a hesitant look flickering across his face. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, frowning.

“I thought you regretted what happened at the cabin.”

“What?” Embarrassingly, Harry’s voice cracked with incredulity. 

“I don’t know!” Cisco shrugged, on the defensive as he registered Harry’s surprise. “You didn’t mention it and-”

“That’s because there was always someone around!” Harry objected. “Ramon -” he paused, taking a breath, and then said more softly and with intentional precision - “ _Cisco_ \- I’ve been able to think of nothing but -” he paused again and groaned. “God, I sound like something from a trite soap opera, but all I’ve been able to think about,” he continued, pressing closer to Cisco, “is kissing you.” And he set about thoroughly demonstrating that fact. 

“Oh,” Cisco breathed when they pulled apart. 

Harry laughed, brushing another kiss across the boy’s lips. 

“You better dispense with the notion that I don’t want you, Ramon, because I have most definitely brought you here to debauch you.” 

“Oh," Cisco said again, and flashed an embarrassed grin to go with the flush that crept up his face. “I guess I’m cool with that.”

Harry nodded, holding Cisco's gaze, an answering smile on his lips. “I was hoping you’d say that, because,” he said, pulling out a condom from his pocket and flashing the most licentious grin he could summon, “I came prepared.” 

Cisco simply laughed and pulled him closer for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yeah. So I basically took that one joke from an episode I've barely seen and ran with it. Any excuse for Harriso kisses, amirite? This probably needs more polishing, but I just! Had to! Get rid of it! It's been in the back of my mind for too long. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
